


regret.

by omilovebot



Series: tasufuyu [5]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, tasuku is kinda an asshole in this i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omilovebot/pseuds/omilovebot
Summary: fuyuki loves tasuku. tasuku knows this, and regret what he does next.
Relationships: Takatoo Fuyuki/Takatoo Tasuku
Series: tasufuyu [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210400
Kudos: 4





	regret.

Aniki loves me. And no, it's not the "brotherly" kind of love, he romantically loves me. Why do I know this, you ask? Aniki is really good at hiding his emotions, but he sucks at hiding them if it's about me.

I silently like the way he pours affection for me alone. But sorry not sorry, aniki. I can never return your feelings.

\---

_"I love you, Tasuku."_

_Tasuku blinks, dumbfounded. The younger of the two never thought Fuyuki would ever confess. "Pfft." Sneering, Tasuku looks at Fuyuki._

_"I know."_

\---

That was two weeks ago. It felt like forever since I last hear his voice. The night after he confessed, aniki got into an accident. I laugh bitterly remembering that.

_Really, aniki? Is this karma for taking your love for granted?_

I grit my teeth, holding his hand tightly. It's been two weeks, and yet he still hasn't woke up. Is this some kind of a joke?

I feel tears running down my face, _huh._ I wonder how will he reacts if he found out he's making me cry right now. I could imagine him panicking... _damn it._

"Where...?"

My eyes widen hearing that voice. _Aniki?_ _He's awake. I should say sorry, right?_

"Aniki. You're awake... thank god." My grip on his hand becomes tighter, as I try to not let my emotions show on my face.

He blinks, looking at me.

"Aniki, listen. I--"

"I'm sorry, but... who are you?"

_I can almost hear my heart breaking._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @OMILETSGO !


End file.
